Deathlords, Daedra, and Alternate Dimensions
by Boulderstar2000
Summary: When the Wabbajack brings a certain group of superheroes to the catacombs the Dragonborn Analyn is exploring, Analyn, being the good, helpful person that she is, decides to help them get back to their own dimension. That may prove to be more difficult than she thinks...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader! This is my first fanfic, so I'm still kinda getting the hang of it! Please enjoy!**

Ch. 1

Analyn was screwed.

Usually draugr Deathlords weren't a problem for her, but this one was definitely proving to be one. She only health potions left, and its disarm shout had blasted her precious Daedric sword out of her grasp. Analyn was frantically trying to avoid its vicious frost spells, with that and the dark of the barrow, it was almost impossible for her to locate her weapon.

Standing up, she readied a mighty fireball, and let loose on the old bag of bones. To which the Deathlord simple conjured up a very powerful ward spell. _Of course._ Analyn thought, rolling her eyes. Sidestepping an oncoming blizzard spell, she pulled out her Nightingale Bow, and aimed an ebony arrow right at the draugr's chest. She let loose the deadly shot, which impaled itself deep into the draugr. It looked completely unaffected. _Seriously?! For the gods sakes! _

There was only one item in her inventory that she hadn't tried yet. The Wabbajack. Sheogorath's Daedric artifact. A staff that had a completely random affect on the target. It could turn the draugr into a chicken or a Dremora, but it was Analyn's last choice if she wanted to get out of this alive. Red energy glittered around the head of the Wabbajack, and with a yell, she loosed the maroon ball of energy onto the Deathlord. An explosion rocked the room, and the draugr vanished. Analyn knew the staff could turn things invisible, and immediately looked for the telltale waver in the air that indicated that there was something invisible about. But there was none. It was just gone. _Well that's new._

Then, another violent explosion rocked the room, sending Analyn crashing to the floor. When she regained her feet, there was a rather ragtag groupe of people lying side by side right were the draugr had been.

_Oh gods, what have I gotten myself into?_

…

Now that the deathlord had been taken care of, Analyn could finally find her sword. The people who had appeared via the Wabbajack were still unconscious, and showed no signs of waking up, so Analyn figured she had some time. Casting a Candlelight spell, she methodically started searching the room. She wasn't going to lose the sword she spent so long making. Finally, after a few minutes, Analyn found what she was looking for. Her daedric sword was lying at the base of one of the supporting pillar, faintly glowing with its eerie red light.

Sliding her sword back into its sheath, Analyn felt somewhat better. Now at least, she had someway to defend herself if this whole situation turned sour. She strode over to the bodies, each lying side by side, as if someone had painstakingly placed them perfectly spaced. It freaked Analyn out a bit.

A grunt distracted her from her musings, as she looked over to see the man at the end of the row get up._ Well let's see what I've unleashed on the world._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello reader! I'm trying to capture the characters correctly, so I'm sorry if they seem a bit off. Oh and Analyn's armor and sword are Daedric.**

Steve felt like he'd been hit over the head with a bag of bricks. Blinking the bleary-ness out of his vision, he slowly rose to his feet. The room he was in was dark, and the air smelled stale. Ancient. Then he noticed a figure standing a few feet away, and immediately went to grab his shield. It wasn't there. Cautiously, he approached the figure. "Who are you and what do you want?"

A raspy, female voice replied, "Oh! Your eyes must not be adjusted to the dark yet!" With a flash, a small ball of light rose above the figure's head. In front of him was a woman, wearing black spiky armor that had an eerie red glow faintly emanating from it. She had on a dark mask with a brown hood, and a wicked looking sword that matched her armor hung at her side. "Greetings, I am Analyn."

Steve was silent for a while, until she gave a little cough and asked, "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" She didn't seem like she was aggressive, and acted friendly enough. "Oh, excuse my manners. My name is Steve. Steve Rogers."

"Steve? That's an odd name, I've never heard it before." She noticed that he was staring at her mask and said, "Oh! Is my mask scaring you? I'll take it off, sorry." Grabbing the bottom edge of the thing, Analyn lifted it off her head, revealing the face of a lizard with oaken brown scales. Several dark horns protruded from the back of her head.

"What are you?" Steve said, before he could catch himself.

"Never seen an Argonian have you? You must have lived a sheltered life."

"You're an Argonian? I've never heard of such a thing." Steve grew suspicious that maybe this Analyn was not as friendly as he had thought.

"Yes, I'm an Argonian. How many times do I need to say it? Also, how in Skyrim have you never even heard of an Argonian. Did your parents never tell you stories of rotten-hearted Argonian assasins or did they just never mention the 'less desirable' to you?"

"What do you mean 'less desirable'?"

"You know, Dark Elves, Argonians, Khajiit. The ones that people hate for being different."

"Being different is no grounds to hate someone on." What kind of people lived here?

A sad smile appeared on Analyn's face. "I know, I wish more people thought like you, although I like to think I'm making a difference. Say, where are you from?"

"I live in New York City" Steve sensed the honesty in what she said, and though it was safe to trust her with where he lived. Most people knew anyway, and it actually wasn't that hard to find out.

"New York City? Are you from Atmora? Or another contitnent? What's it like there?"

"No, no, I'm not from an 'Atmora'. What do you mean another continent? Where are we?"

Before Analyn could answer him, Tony started to stir.

…

Analyn had no idea what to make of this "Steve". He didn't seem violent, and said he wasn't from another continent. She had assumed the Wabbajack had just brought her some poor farmers, but he obviously wasn't from Tamriel. Maybe a plane of Oblivion...

Analyn was snapped from her thoughts by Steve helping another man to his feet.

"What. The. Hell. Happened." The man said in an more than annoyed tone.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think we're in America. Maybe not even Earth." Steve said

"Well then, finally something interesting has happened. I wondered how long it would take."

"I think we're in a cave of some kind..."

"Well no duh Captain Obvious. What matters is where the cave is."

"Ah, well you're in an Ancient Nord Barrow, in the mountains outside Solitude." Analyn spoke for the first time the man had woken up. He seemed to notice her for the first time, so she introduced herself. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, my name is Analyn."

"What the heck are you?" The man exclaimed. Well this one was polite.

"She's an Argonian. Analyn, meet Tony Stark."

"Tony? Why do you all have such strange names?"

"Tony is a perfectly fine name, thank you. In fact, I'm probably THE most famous Tony that there is."

"Quiet your ego for five seconds please." Steve interrupted, "You mentioned a place called Solitude Analyn?"

"Correct. It is the capital of Skyrim."

"Skyrim? Is that the country we're in?"

"More of a province and yes."

"May I talk now, great leader?" Tony said, putting as much sarcasm as he possibly could into his voice. Without waiting for an answer, Tony started throwing questions at Analyn. "What is Skyrim a province of? Is the rest of the population like you? Do you know the name of the planet?"

"By Kynareth, slow down! Skyrim is a province of the empire of Tamriel, no there are 10 major races that live here, and the planet is called Nirn. Is that everything?"

"I have an idea where we are Captain."

"And that is?"

"Honestly how you didn't think of it astounds me, it's so obvious..."

"Just tell me"

"We're in an alternate dimension! You know how our world is one dimension, and Asgard is another? Well there are countless more dimensions that are normally completely unreachable, but it seems like we have found our way into one of those."

"Well than how do we get home?!" Steve said, Analyn noticing how exasperated he was getting.

"I have no idea."

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Sorry most of this chapter was dialogue.**


End file.
